Friend or Fortune
If I ever have a choice between my happiness Or the happiness of others..... What will I choose? And here's a catch: I have never known What personal joy is like All my life. I dedicated myself to people Hardwork, patience, pain. Five years old, and I've cared about the world. Age seven, I've tried to stop a war. Ten years old, and I've lived on the streets. With the beggars, feeding them, Caring for them Twelve years old, I left them Joined my father, a businessman And together, tried to save the endangered Nature. Thirteenth birthday, I found Myself in a bed of coins I found my past Found the identity of my mother Who claimed me. A goddess. Tyche, goddess of fortune. My father, drove me, with a heavy heart To an unknown part of Montauk. And I saw the dragon, a sign that I'm Crazy, or plain abnormal, curled around A large pine tree, with a golden fleece. I got out, still surprised, to know I'm a half-blood, the blood of a god Running through my veins. A pat on the shoulder told me to go on. My father's sad eyes looking straight Towards my "new home." A hug, a forced smile, a kiss, then gone. I cry, then remember, I have done tougher Things than this. A hand on my head, I look up To see a centaur Half--man and half--horse Smiling in symphathy. Beside him, a boy in his sixteen Green eyes, dark hair Holding hands, with a blonde haired girl Gray eyes glinting with wisdom. Eyes wide, I open my mouth. "Rio Sanders, daughter of Tyche." The centaur nods, and offers his hand. The boy and girl say encouraging words. We walk to a cluster of buildings To a cabin that look like a casino The boy grins, and say, "Lotus" The girl frowns, and pokes the boy. "Joking." He amends. I come in, uncomfortable, Of the blinking lights, the sounds of games. Dark blue walls, with a statue of my mother On real bronze coins, carrying A cornucopia. I saw a bed, and lay down. Tears fall, sobs broke through The cheerful casino mood. For hours, only crying. Then a conch horn, a soft knock Against the door. A girl, blue eyes, Red hair, smiles. I brush away tears and Give a questioning glance. "Um, Blaire Flor." She introduces. I nod. "Dinner?" She asks. I stand, And follow her, to a pavilion. I sit on a table, alone, And watch the girl Sit with seven other kids, With plants on their hair, Weird style. They're the children of Demeter. Goddess of harvest. I eat, sad still, Sacrifice part of food To Tyche, though Rage for leaving me for Thirteen years, is inside me. Blaire smiles at me Warmly, friendly Try to smile back, and Finish dinner. Campfire, with flames Ten feet high, bright gold As the music got louder, Happier, stronger. I sat in part-shadow Half-heartedly singing Blaire Flor still observes me, And confusion washes over her face. I leave, walks across the green, Towards my cabin, with the colorful Lights still blinking. I sat in bed, anger building, As memories flutter In my mind: my dad, with Happy moments with me, How joyless his face becomes If we talk about Mom, the one Woman he ever fell head over Heels in love with, how she Left him, unprepared, with a child. His daughter: me. Then, at thirteen, she destroyed My normal life, separating me Away from my father. Shouting in frustration, no one Even notices, then I broke down And cry--again. When the morning comes, Blair Flor comes again, calls Me, for breakfast, and for training. "What for?" I ask. "You never know." She replies. She wore a headband made from Grass, which I find strange, but being The daughter of Demeter, that may be Normal, for them. Head aching, because of the noisy music Of the games in my cabin, I dress up, Walk out, go to the pavilion. Cereal for breakfast, I ate, Not wanting it, but hunger Got the best of me. Scrape off Part of oatmeal to the fires, as A gift for my mother, although I did not want to. Activities kept me busy For five hours until lunch, Then, another wave of training, until Finally, free time. Blaire Flor comes to me, cautiously. Lost in thought, I didn't Even look up, just staring into Space. "I know how you feel." She started. "But it's for the best." I scowl. "Why come here For a mother, who ignored you?" "It's not for our godly Parent." She whispered. "It's for the world." "I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR THE WORLD!" I shouted. Blaire looked surprised, flinching. I calmed down. "Sorry," I mumbles. Blaire just nods. "I'll leave you." She began to go away, but I reached and grabbed Her arm. "Can we be friends?" I ask, pleading. Blaire looked uncertain, but then, she Broke into a grin. "Okay," She agreed. I felt happy, For the first time, in here, in This camp. Before dinner, Blaire had introduced me To the demigod life. And that is how I accepted the Present, but I never accepted My mother. One year later, Annabeth and Blaire Arrived at my cabin door. "Tomorrow, you're fourteen." Blaire tried to smile Appreciatively, but I saw fear In her blue eyes. "I know." I said. Annabeth looked At the casino games, with their Really annoying sounds. She went to a part of a wall, And pushed. The sounds died, the Lights faded. "I should have known." I laughed. But Annabeth and Blaire Looked serious. The rest of my Friends poured in. Reynold, an Apollo guy, Liza, a Child of Hecate, Gian, a boy from The Hermes cabin. Worry scrunched up their Features. "What?" I asked, feeling nervous. "Your mother," Blaire said softly. "What about her?" Anger filled my voice. They shifted Uncomfortably. "Every child of Tyche has a choice." A grim voice rang out. We turned. "What choice?" I asked at Chiron, his face like stone. "At fourteen years old," Liza began. "You will choose if you Want Tyche's blessing of Endless fortune." My face lit up. "Really?" I gasped. "Or your Normal life." Reynold put in. "You have to give up Camp Half-blood." Gian added. "Think about it." Blaire said, her eyes Watering. They left my cabin. On the way out, Annabeth pushed the piece of wall, and The lights and the sounds Came back. I moaned. Another life-- Or death decision. At my birthday, the camp Was unusually silent. No laughs, no riots. I dressed slowly and shuffled out the door. Campers glanced at me And furtively looked away. I felt Like sobbing, which I haven't done in a long time. I have become part of Camp Half-blood, and losing one Camper will never complete the Puzzle, even if the child Was a stupid girl from a minor god's Cabin. At the pavilion, Chiron stomped his hoof. "Lady Tyche!" He announced. A bright glow washed over us, and We averted our eyes. When the glow died, a woman with Light brown hair And black eyes smiled at me Wearing a long gown, with diamond Jewelry to pair with. She opened her arms, as if Expecting a hug, but I stepped back And growled. She grimaced, then declared, "My daughter, Rio Sanders, Have a choice to make: Friends or Fortune....." I was speechless as they looked At me. I have no idea what to do. "Rio?" Tyche asked, smiling Cruelly. I thought about Tyche's Blessing: Endless Fortune. Finally, after years of living With nothing, sharing Life with beggars, and a year In camp, I might get a break. ....... ....... A cloud of smoke erupted Beside Tyche As Janus, god of choices Appeared in glee, tossing His silver keys from hand to Hand. But my friends? I asked myself. How Will they feel if I accepted Tyche's blessing? "Rio!" Tyche Cut in abruptly. Now, I was mad. "This is a hard decision!" I spat at her. "Can you give Me more time?" I glared at the Goddess, with hate. "Hmph." Tyche tilted her Head. I drifted back Into my thoughts. Hardwork, patience, pain. That is what I felt In my life, there is no Personal happiness, Except for my friends. My eyes widened in Realization. "What?" Tyche asked. Janus' keys was tossed Faster, until my Head spun. My friends leaned in With anticipation. "Rio....." Tyche said in, A motherly tone. I took a deep breath, Unsure of my decision. Took a few minutes, until I Was certain. "My friends!" I proclaimed. There was A moment of shock. I meekly stood in front Of them, then I repeated. "My friends." Janus blew A raspberry, and vanished. Tyche, immobile, that I just Declined her "generous" Offer of eternal riches. Then she nodded, as if To understand, and neared Me, her brown eyes Have a proud look. Confused, I walked far Away from her, knowing She'll curse me. She got the point, Sighed and began to Gleam. My friends closed their Eyes, but I simply ran Away, and locked myself In my cabin. Blaire visited me, with Reynold, Liza and Gian. Blaire hugged me tight With joy, and Liza Magicked a rose, while Gian laughed and patted me On the back. Reynold also. Then, I began to taste their joy. It was the right choice. That night, after the Campfire, I sat on my bed, Looking at the proud face of Tyche, on her cushion of coins, And wealth on her hands. Then, it suddenly burst apart. My yell was caught in my Throat, for the real Tyche was smiling at me. No escape. "What?" I snapped, But sweat poured off My face. "I'm here to Talk to you. Just a few words." She stood up, stretched her Hand, towards me, And surprisingly, ruffled My hair, like a mother Who hadn't left her Child for years. "I respect your choice." Tyche said. I raised My eyebrows, couldn't Believe my ears. "You know, choosing your Friends is the real Fortune." She winked. "I know......" I said. "I'm proud to call you My daughter." She assured Me. I just nodded, as She stepped back into the pieces Of her statue, and disappeared. When I cast a glance at The broken figure, it suddenly Built itself, piece by piece, until it is whole again. That is how I finally Accepted my mother. Finally had known Personal happiness, through My friends....... The real fortune. Category:Storm Legends